


Let Me In

by virkatjol



Category: Farscape RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virkatjol/pseuds/virkatjol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben calls Claudia with some news, news he wants to deliver in person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/gifts).



> A/N: This is for DIZZYDAME She hasn't read much of it yet and I hope that she enjoys it MORE because of it. ALL FOR YOU BB!!! Of Course the rest of you can partake in the RPF COOKIES TOO! I've been working through this for awhile. Not BETA'd.

Title: Let Me In  
Author: VIRKATJOL  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Ben calls Claudia with some news, news he wants to deliver in person.  
Disclaimer: Ben and Claudia aren't mine. I WOULD LIKE THEM THOUGH IF ANYONE KNOWS HOW I CAN GET THEM

 

The ringing made her start. She'd been dozing in the setting sun, the book she was reading in her lap, forgotten while she watched the palm leaves sway and birds flock to the garden in the yard. It was as if she was asleep with her eyes open. Claudia had literally jumped when the shrill bell started screaming at her.

She glanced at the caller ID and smiled. She cleared her throat and slid the screen to accept the call.

"Claudia's love shack, how can we direct your call?" She bit her bottom lip to suppress her giggle. She could practically picture his expression through the shocked breathing on the other end. It had been too long since he'd called. She missed the sound of his voice.

He recovered quickly from her wit.

"Straight to the CEO, please." Ben's laugh broke her and she began chuckling as well.

"What's up, lollipop?"

"Just thought I'd call my favorite person and see how she was doing." He'd been missing her and just wanted to hear the sound of her voice. The deep tone and easy cadence always soothed him. Plus he had news.

"I'm sure that you've gotten the number wrong then. I'll let you go so you can call her." Claudia took a light jab at the fact that he'd taken so long to call. She nabbed a lock of her hair and began twirling it around her finger. Her book was closed and set on the table and she settled deeper into the couch. Ben liked to talk. He always had something to say. Sometimes it took an hour to get him to the point. She assumed that this conversation was one that would take more time than normal.

He could hear the delight in her voice at being dubbed his favorite.

"Naw, I think I got lucky and got her already."

He was crossing his fingers that she wouldn't be angry. Sometimes she was able to tap down her rage at him long enough for it to pass. He knew he was a presumptuous jerk at times. When it came to her he always tried to ask nicely first. The whole catching more flies with honey and so on and so forth.

"Ben." The tone told him to level with her. Start talking so she'd be able to start helping.

"Can I come in?" He heard the intake of breath in his earpiece and waited for the ranting.

"Where are you?"

"In my car." Start simple. It was a good philosophy. Work your way up to the part where you've been sitting outside her house for an hour. Maybe don't mention the hour thing. Ben gritted his teeth and waited for the blow.

"Yeah?" She heard the grunt. "Let me guess. It's parked on my street."

"Got it in one."

"I don't…" She wasn't really mad. Claudia wanted to see him. "Get in here." She sighed into the phone as she hung up. She hoped this news was good. The need for face to face conversation scared and excited her.

He was on her doorstep by the time she'd gotten out of her spot on the couch, hands in his pockets with an innocent looking grin. She felt her heart flutter at the sight. He never got hard to look at. Especially when he was acting like a shy little boy that was about to get scolded.

"Hey, Claud." He soaked up her presence. Just being near her calmed his nerves. Everything about why he was here just felt right. He knew he's made the right decision.

"Come on in." She stepped aside and waved him in, closing and locking the door behind him. "So what's up? Why'd you drive all the way over here?"

"I took a chance you'd be here…" They stood in the entry way only a small space separating them. He could smell the honey scent of her, the sweet smell that was her skin. She looked relaxed and content. "You look… really good."

Ben felt the swift intake of breath. He'd startled her with his outright compliment. He'd stayed away. He knew she was irritated and she had every right to be. It hadn't been as easy for him, not that he'd ever say that out loud. They had a clear path now. No more obstacle. No more ruts. Everything was clear and paved. It was like a drive through the desert now. Asphalt as far as you could see and nothing in your way.

He didn't know how to tell her. His lips curled into a huge smile. And he watched hers follow suit. He couldn't bear to be apart from her, even though the distance was small, it was too great. His hands cupped her face and the electricity in the touch shocked him.

Time seemed to stand still. Their eyes locked on one another and it was like they'd never been separated. Ben lowered his head as she rose up and their lips met in a perfectly timed collision in the middle.

In that exquisite moment Ben knew two things to be true. First, it had been far too long since he'd kissed her and second, that there wasn't anything in the world more flawless then his love for her.

Her lips parted under his and they both moved closer, pressing their bodies flush against each other. His tongue invaded her mouth and she welcomed him. Her power to resist surrendered to his plundering, all the forces against him, against them, waved the white flag and she began kissing him back with more fervor then he could ever remember.

His fingers had crept into her hair, weaving around and locking her to him. The silk of her waves tickled his skin and he sighed into her mouth before taking her lips in another deep kiss.

They could get enough of each other. Ben backed her towards the wall so he could press even closer to her. Her hands tightened their grip on his shoulders and she pulled herself up his body. His hands left her hair to help her climb him. Their pelvises met and the room echoed with their groans of delight.

"You want this?" His voice was a mere whisper against her cheek as he kissed his way to her ear. Both of them needed to catch their air. "I can't go back, not now. This… Us it's everything to me."

"Would I be trying to crawl under your skin if I didn't want this?" She heard him sigh against her ear. Frustration evident in the sound. "Sorry, Ben, Yes. Yes, I want this. I want there to be an us."

"Thank you." He kissed her lightly, gently, slowly exploring the shell of her ear with his lips and tongue. He wanted, needed, more of her. To play across her flesh with his fingers. To tease her to climax with his mouth. "How far…" The question tailed off with the roll of her hips against him.

"All of you. I want all of you. Right now."

"In the foyer?" Ben's chuckle was felt when her lips caressed his neck.

"I'd prefer the bed but I'm flexible."

"Baby, i'm sure that you are. I can't wait to test out that statement…"

She bites him then and he yelps. She giggles while he hoists her up closer and her arms clutch her body to him. He's making a beeline for her bedroom. It's darker out now and he flips the lamplight on.

"I want to see everything," He explains his actions as they fall together onto the mattress. She's snuggled up against is chest, head tucked snuggly into his neck and arms and legs wrapped around him.

He toes off his shoes and then swings his legs up and angles them so they aren't in danger of falling to the floor.

"Your neck tastes good." She follows up her statement with a lick and then starts suckling her way down. She makes the skin red along the collar of his shirt before her hands find the hem at his waist and yank on the shirt to try to get it off him. She needs more skin.

"So impatient."

"I've been wanting to do this longer than I can remember." Claudia's confession should embarrass her, but it just feels right. Like a weight on her chest has been lifted. She's freer and cleaner suddenly.

"By all means then." He wiggles until she's able to pull the shirt over his head and toss it to the floor. His hands start returning the favor. Her arms willingly shoot upwards and he tears it over her head. Her bra is lacy and dark blue. He lets his fingers trace the delicate pattern and her nipples perk up, expressing their approval.

The softness of the bra doesn't compare to her skin as his fingers trail back and forth. He likes the look of her hard abs with her breasts still covered by the pretty fabric. Soon his desire for more wins out and he reaches behind her and unclasps the bra.

Her smile makes his cock jump and her shoulder slump forward and let the material slowly slip down her arms. Her nipples are pert and dusky brown. They are perfectly placed on her breasts and Ben's mouth wants to surround them. His hands put pressure on her back and she willingly falls forward. He fells her shudder of pleasure as his lips close over the first tight bud. His tongue sweeps across it and she moans.

Claudia can't control her hips any longer, they start to rock against his abs. She's trying to relieve some of the pressure between her thighs. The clothing she's still wearing is preventing anything from feeling very real. She needs this to feel real right now. She pulled her breast from his lips and shimmed downwards. Her hands are on his belt and tugging it free before he has time to protest.

He watched as her hands worked his jeans open and raised his hips to assist her in disrobing him. She takes everything at once and he's left naked in the middle of Claudia's bed. His cock flopped against his stomach and drops of liquid drip free and be fore he knows it she's back on him and also naked.

"Hey, aren't I supposed to be the one to take your clothes off?" She's put herself on his thighs, straddling him and he reaches down to stroke the soft skin from knee to hip.

"You're too slow." She grasped his cock against her palm before he had time to protest. Any words that were on his lips exit in a moan instead.

"Baby, slow is good. No need to rush this." Ben groaned as she squeezed his hard flesh, tugging and stroking in a perfect rhythm. He didn't want this to end too quickly. He wasn't some college kid anymore and he couldn't reload that fast. His hands clasped under her thighs and pulled her upwards. She tried to line his cock up with her entrance, thinking that was what he wanted, and he almost let her. Ben knew that it was going to be over if he allowed that yet.

"I want you inside me…" She complained as he kept moving her.

"Oh, Claud, I will be." Then she was hovering above his face. Her sex perfectly aligned with his mouth. The delicious, musky scent intoxicating him. He could see how wet she was, her swollen folds bright pink and glistening, waiting for him to taste her. "I just want to eat your cunt first." He felt her shudder as he used her word. Ever since he'd learned it was her favorite he'd been dreaming of using it in a sentence. Judging from her reaction, he'd chosen the perfect time.

She reached between them and held herself open, the other hand braced against the headboard. She looked on, not knowing if she could handle the view or not but not being able to resist it. His tongue snuck out and brushed, lightly, against her clit. Her gasp or surprised pleasure startled her. Just seeing him delicately licking at the tiny nub made her feel so much more. He wasn't giving her much pressure but the teasing was slowly driving her towards orgasm. Claudia knew that was what he wanted, the gradual burn and then a dramatic fall over the edge.

"More." She wanted it. He wasn't going to give it to her unless she asked. As soon as the request touched his ears he lowered her closer and took her clit between his lips. Now he was suckling on the hard bud, teasing the head with the tip of his tongue. Sweeping the flap of skin back and making sure to send constant shockwaves of sensation tumbling through her.

He didn't need Claudia to beg him, asking was sufficient. He happily gave her more pressure, great sensation, as he suckled her clitoris. He felt the warmth of her juices smearing across his chin as she got hotter and hotter. The tenseness in her thighs increased and he hoped she could support herself as one of his hands left her body. He knew she wanted something inside her. He surprised her as he plunged his finger into her depths.

He thrust in tempo with his tongue and her body clamped down around him. The pulsing of her sheath around his pointer made his cock bob, wishing it was as lucky. He didn't have time to contemplate his erection replacing his hand right now. He could only concentrate on getting her off.

The way her body was shuddering around his he knew Claudia was close. His lips tugged more firmly and his tongue lapped a bit faster and harder. He felt her stiffen and heard the loud gasp.

She'd never had anyone eat her so expertly before. Ben seemed to be able to read her. He possessed the ability to tell exactly what she needed. Then he gave it, one hundred percent. Sometimes it was a subtle teasing touch and other times he went right for the center of her desire. Right now she could tell he was on a mission. He had one goal - making her come.

It aligned with her goal perfectly. Her body was thrumming with pleasure and sensation as his mouth and lips worked her clit. Ben had just the right pressure and rhythm. She tried to hold off and make it last but soon it was too much for her.

Claudia was coming and it was glorious. The rippling of her sex over his finger sent her reeling as his tongue and lips kept time on her swollen bud. Throughout her climax he never let up, riding her out, helping her fall.

When her body finally relaxed she felt drained, her limbs felt like jelly and her lungs were burning for air. Ben pulled her downwards and she fell willingly, not able to protest at the moment as it was.

He rolled them over and she cradled him between her thighs. His cock hard and pressed to her slick folds. He rocked his hips against her and she hissed first, still overly sensitive, then moaned as it turned really good.

"You taste like and expensive champagne." He drops his head and connect their mouths. Her tongue laps at his lips drinking her flavor in. "You like it too, baby?"

She does. She loves how she tastes on him. All she can reply with is a moan, Claudia is too occupied gathering every drop of her essence off his mouth. Then their tongues are tangling, sliding along each other, invading the other mouths. It's a series of hot, open mouthed kisses and she wraps her legs around his lower back and pulls him closer to her.

"Inside me. Now." She doesn't give him a chance to refuse her hand his on his erection and his next hip roll sends him into her depths.

"That was a nasty trick." He wasn't ready for it. Not for the gripping, wet, heat of her body. She still has tremors remaining from her orgasm and he feels them twitch around him. Ben just buries his face into her neck and takes a couple deep breaths. The sudden motion of entering her sex sends him too close to the end. He wants to attempt bringing her off a second time. As it is, he doesn't see that happening. Not if he can't grasp some of that delicate control.

"I couldn't wait."

"We're not using a condom. Baby, I better-"

"It's okay."

Her heels cross behind him and her iron thighs clamp around his hips. Even if he wanted to move he doesn't know if he can. He pulls back a tad and then lets gravity send him back in. Something works and he ends up deeper then before. Both of them react to the new feeling.

"As much as I'd love to see you pregnant, with my child…"

"Believe me, I won't conceive."

He looked into her eyes and she was being sincere, not that he ever doubted her. He just wasn't used to sex without a condom. It was almost too much.

"If you say so, Claud."

She smiled and pulled his face closer to hers. Her lips pressed sweetly, tenderly and slowly to his. That's when he began to thrust into her in earnest. The wet noises that their bodies were making was sending a rush of blood into his cock. Every stroke brought a sweet shock of pleasure. Her sheath grabbed at him and tried to refuse him retreat. The heat of her body pulling and tugging, gripping and holding him until he was sure he'd pass out if he didn't let himself come soon.

"Come inside me, Ben. Fill me up."

"Fucking hell." Her voice was enough to send him over any cliff but saying things like that…

His balls tightened up and he knew it was only a matter of strokes now. His hand snuck between then and he set his thumb against her clit. The rapid circles made her shout. Her nails bit into his back and her hips leapt off the bed, crushing his hand between them.

"I wasn't… Still too much, Ben, can't…" Her breathing was making it hard to speak. She was still too sensitive from her first orgasm, she was sure she wouldn't be able to reach a second. "Just go ahead. I can't."

"What to feel it."

"Ben…" His name sounded like a whine to her ears. He pressed into her clit again and she sucked in air. His cock plunged into her right after and everything went white.

She didn't know how he'd coaxed the orgasm from her, but she was coming, hard. Her internal muscles grabbed onto his cock and weren't giving him any leeway. Her lungs burned and she finally was able to draw breath.

"God, baby… Claudia." The tightness of her body around his staved off his climax, but only long enough to ride her through hers. The small aftershocks on top of the short, fast, hard thrusts sent him over the edge. His felt every spurt of semen empty into her. It was a delicious feeling, the wet warmth pooling around him as she milked him for every drop. His balls were pulled snug against his body as he emptied into her.

She cuddled him as he slumped onto her. The heat from his body making a wonderful blanket. Her fingers tickled his back and the base of his neck. She soothed him through getting his heart rate back to normal.

"You really did it?"

It took him a moment to figure out what she was talking about. His brain was still mush from the sexual release.

"I did. It's up to us now." He kissed her neck and rolled off her, pulling her to her side so he could look into her eyes. His hand cupped her cheek, thumb stroking along the bone. "Provided you really want this, us."

"Ben." She leaned in and rubbed her nose across his before kissing him. Their eyes closed briefly for the kiss. "I've wanted you for as long as I can remember. I won't be letting you go. Not now. Not ever."

His lips found hers again sealing the promise with a kiss. His hand tangled around the mussed strands of her hair and he held her tightly to him. Their tongues moved fluidly against each other and she slid her leg across his thigh, moving closer to him.

Claudia loved the heat that was radiating off his body it made her feel so alive. She hadn't felt so safe in a long time.

"So I can move in here?" Ben didn't know if it was too soon or not but he thought he'd put it out there.

"Sure, I'm sure the boys can make room for you." She smiled and kissed his nose.

"We'd cause quite the ruckus together." His grin made her giggle. "I was kinda hoping to camp out right here though.

"Hmm… Well I guess I'd have room for you."

"I wasn't looking forward to living out of a hotel." Ben let his hand wander around her bare back. He rolled over on his back and pulled her against his chest. Her head burrowed against him as she wrapped herself around him.

"I love you, Ben." The confession startled them both. His fingers cupped her chin and angled her head to look at him.

"I love you, too." Ben's voice quivered as he told her. The words hadn't meant that much, not for years. "It's nice to be able to tell you."

"It's wonderful to hear it."

Ben pulled the blankets over them and she let her eyes droop closed. Her breathing evened out as she drifted off to sleep. He was still too wound up to let himself drift off yet. He couldn't quite believe it all. He reached out and turned the light off, drowning them in twilight.

Their life together was just beginning. This time there would be no secrets, no lies. Just them. Always them.

The End


End file.
